Whatever It Takes
by NotSoLucky
Summary: Hey,It's my first fic. Very interesting I read it myself it turned out good,SO gimme a chance and R&R my fic!
1. Default Chapter

Whatever it Takes….  
  
  
  
1 By: Was Loved Before  
  
  
  
A.N. My First Fic. It is very interesting, and cool. So if you give me a chance and R&R my fic I will be sooooooooooooooo HAPPY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~* ~*~*  
  
After the Tekken Tag Tournament (TTT)  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin Kazama was in his apartment, alone as usual. He was awake but was still in his bed. His cover was still around his sweaty body. That morning he knew that beast was inside of him. That beast was trying to get out. The window right beside him was open, bringing morning air to the room. Jin gathered up all his energy and got up out of his bed. He walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower.  
  
By the time it was 9:00 A.M. Jin got into his usual pants with that blue fire print on it. Jin sighed. He was wondering were Ling, and Hwaroung were at. They were supposed to go and work out and work on their fighting skills. The doorbell rang and Jin opened the door. He was hoping for Ling, or Hwaroung, but instead at the door was…  
  
  
  
"Julia…" Jin said. He couldn't believe it. Julia his long time friend and partner in TTT was at his door. "Jin?" Julia said. Jin was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Julia looked the same way. They were so speechless. Jin opened his arms for the first time to Julia and Julia threw herself into Jin's arms. That was there first hug. "You have bags…" Jin looked down at Julia's feet. "Yeah…" Julia said. "Me and Michelle had a…" "You don't have to explain Julia...there's an extra room you can stay in." Julia let go of Jin. She grabbed her bags and smiled, "Show the way." Jin without haste showed Julia his guest room. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Jin." "No problem, Julia…" Julia turned around with Jin looking straight at her. They were getting close, and Jin's arm was around Julia's waist but they pulled away when they heard the doorbell. Jin just stood there. So Julia opened the door.  
  
There stood Hwaroung, and Ling! When Hwaroung saw Julia his face lit up with happiness. "JULIA!!!" Hwaroung gave Julia a big bear hug. "Hi…" Was all Julia could manage to get out of her lips. Ling was smiling like always jumping around, saying Julia's name a million times. When Jin reached the door were the others were Ling wrapped her arms around him, and Julia saw. Ling gave a kiss to Jin. Jin didn't really have an expression on his face, he was just looking at Julia. Julia saw the kiss. She looked down on the floor.  
  
JULIA'S POV  
  
Wow. Jin has a girlfriend…Ling, and I didn't even know it. I feel so bad. I feel like I am missing out. I should've told my feelings to Jin before I went to Arizona. But you know Jin…I'm betting that he didn't even liked me. So what would be the point? Give my heart away and get it broken?  
  
Hwaroung laughed and let go of Julia. "I didn't know that Julia was coming, but since she's here let's hang out here… is that ok?" "That would be kool." Jin said.  
  
Ling hugged on Jin.  
  
So they did have a party for Julia. Ling left and so did Hwaroung. Julia was exhausted and ended up sleeping on the couch instead of her temporary bed. Jin was sitting on the sofa looking at Julia sleep. She was so peaceful. Jin got up and kneed down next to Julia. "Goodnight…" Jin got up and walked to his room to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
A.N. How was it? Don't you worry guys there will be another chapter! E-mail or IM me at Was_Loved_Before@aol.com!!!!  
  
Preview for next Chapter:  
  
Does Jin like Julia?  
  
Will Ling find out?  
  
And will Julia and Jin ______ each other?  
  
Find out next time!! 


	2. A very different beginning

Whatever It Takes  
  
By: Was Loved Before  
  
A.N. Hey I am back, with a new story. Hope ya like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia woke up on the couch. She scratched her hair and looked around. "My first day here and I slept on the couch." Julia said to herself. Sooner than later she got a smell from her nose, a smell of pancakes. She looked around again and got up from the couch. Her knees were so frail so wobbly she feel down. Julia groaned. Jin ran to the kitchen to see what happened. She was really surprised since Jin only had his boxers and a undershirt on.  
  
"Julia?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Julia got up, "Yes..."  
  
Jin smiled and turned around and walked back to the kitchen. "Ah DAMN!" Jin screamed. Julia ran to the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The pancakes they're burnt..."  
  
"Oh...I'm not hungry."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Jin looked dumbfounded. He knew he should've taken cook lessons before hand. At least before Julia was here, than he wouldn't look like a dimwit. Julia walked to the couch and turned the T.V. on. Julia than walked to her "new" room. The window was blowing in Japanese air in. The white drapes blowing gracefully. She sighed and walked to her bed. Ah her bed. She lay down. The sheets were so cold. Bringing a chill into Julia's bones. She felt so different. Vivid pictures of Arizona came to her mind. Jin than walked into Julia's room. Julia turned around and sighed...Julia got up.  
  
Jin walked to Julia and put his arm around her waist and held her close. Julia's heart started to pound so hard, "W-What about L-" Jin interrupted. "No More of Ling."  
  
Jin started to kiss Julia.  
  
Julia couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe Jin. He was cheating on Ling! And Julia was letting him do so. Julia pushed Jin away. She broke the kiss, that kiss she enjoyed.  
  
Jin gave Julia a puzzled look. "I-I-" Julia was now the dumbfounded one. "Julia...Ling...isn't..." Julia was now the one who grabbed Jin and started to kiss him. She pushed Jin down. Jin landed on the bed. Julia laid her body on top of Jin's. They started to kiss passionately. Bodies on top of each other, Arms around one another. Lips pursing against one another.  
  
Now this was heaven...pure heaven.  
  
Jin constantly kept reaching for her panties but Julia did not let him do anything with it. She made sure it stayed put. After 30 minutes past the two went to sleep in the same bed.  
  
Jin POV  
  
I don't know what happened...  
  
We...kissed.  
  
Julia and me  
  
We passionately kissed in bed.  
  
Nothing was inserted or taken out  
  
At least not y-  
  
Wait that definitely will not happen with me and Julia...  
  
What about Ling? 


End file.
